In recent years, various services to distribute moving pictures of concerts or sport games in real time have been provided. Viewers can watch content of the moving pictures distributed from a server by using their terminals such as PCs and smartphones.
There is also a technology to transmit a reaction of viewers who are watching content via the Internet to a venue and to present the reaction to spectators or the like who are in the venue.